the prince and the warrior
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: a young prince jayden who has to find a girl to marry before his birthday otherwise he will be force married find's a girl warrior in the forest call mia he take's her into the castle and will jayden propose to her or not


prince jayden sat in his room in his castle thinking"hey are you ok"mike his friend said coming in "no if i don't find a girl for me to marry by my birthday then i will be forced married"he said"come on there is a great range of women and girl's in the kingdom"mike said"but i want someone who i like"jayden said sighing as he left the room and went down and left through the gate's he walked

around the forest until he hered a horse and looked to see a girl get of her horse and tie it to a tree she was wearing the armour of a knight"i think i found her"jayden muttered and turned and stepped on a branch the girl's head shot up"who's there"she said jayden mentally cursed himself she grinned and walked to the tree"hey"she said and turned to look at him no one was there"i

don't think climbing a tree will help"she said looking up to see him halfway up the tree she turned back to her horse as he jumped down"you're not from around here are you"he said"no i'm from far from here i travel"she said"why"he said"because wherever i am i haven't met the right person yet so i travel to see if i can meet the right one for me"mia said"cool"he said"i can clearly tell

you're from here the king's assistant maby"she said"yeah i'm the king's assistance i'm jayden" she said"mia nice to meet you"he said and took her hand planting a kiss onto it making her smile as mike came running"jayden we have to get back you dad's going mad"he said"ok ill catch you later mia"jayden said and ran of with mike"jayden nice name"she said and climbed back on her

horse jayden was happy that he had met mia until people were gathered at the town about a person using magic they had a sack over there head on there knees and hands tied behind her back"here is the monster using magic"the man said and ripped the bag off her head she show mia people gasped mia sighed"cut of her head"someone shouted"i made a apple appear out off

air come on"mia said as she stood up properly jayden was next to his mother and father"let her go"jayden said everyone turned quiet and mia saw him"oh hey jayden"she said and froze"right on time"she said as the rope tying her hands were cut of"why thank you"mia said and turned as people shrieked in terror as there stood a nighlock"the nighlock have returned"the king said as

mia kicked it back"you again"he yelled in anger"why yes"mia said and punched it"why do you have to be every where i attack"he said"because you killed everyone in my generation and i want revenge"mia said as he grabbed her by the throat and pressed her unto the wall"you're not so much off a princess now are you"he said and threw her into a post"i never was truly the princess

off my country nighlock i was never crowned so can't make me it and being a princess mean's you wear dresses and go to meeting's i wear guy clothes and i fight totally opposite nighlock"mia said getting up and looked behind him a smile appearing at the corned off her lip's she ran at the nighlock jumping over him behind him were gard's she ran to one"i'm gonna borrow your sword

for now"she said grabbing it and walking back to the nighlock"now you're gonna die"she said running and slashing him until he grabbed her again she dropped the sword as he launched her up in the air"MIA"jayden yelled running to the stage to catch her as the nighlock disappeared she landed right in his arm's as he put her down"thank you jayden"she said"my pleasure"he said and

they laughed everyone started to disperse as a man walked to them he had a sword on his back "i want a duel"he said and mia looked at him"go away i will not battle you because you want to" mia said"why not"he said"because i don't want to and i have better things to do"mia said he turned and ran off in a white blur as the king and queen walked to them as mia turned and

whistled a few seconds later her horse ran to them and stopped as she stroked it's head and climbed onto it"i should take my leave now incase i get caught for magic again it was nice meeting you jaydn"she said pulling the reign's his parent's next to hiM"she's the one isn't she"her mother said and jayden nodded"don't let her go then go get her"her father said"wait mia"jayden

said stopping her he ran to her as she turned to him"don't leave yet there is some thing's down here i wanna show you"he said and she smiled"i guess i could set up camp in the wood's for a bit"she said"no no camp you will have a room in the castle"he said"really what about the king and queen will they mind"mia said"i think i could persuade them"he said as her horse was taken to

the stable's and they went into the castle and they went into jayden's room and sat on his bed "show me some off your magic then he said"pick somthing the first thing that comes into your mind"she said"love"he said"tough one but ok then"she said and closed her hand's together and brung them to her lip's then held them in front of her and opened them pink heart's appeared and

floated to the sky"wow"he watched them disappear in the air"what about money"he said mia grinned she took his hand's making them into a bowl or cup and held her hand's above it and squeezed them then opened up a whole money started to fall into jayden's hand's until she moved her hand and he was amazed"here i allready have a lot"he said going to give it to her

"throw it into the air"she said"ok then he said and did mia raised her hand and swiped the air catching all off it then showed him her hand and nothing was there"wow you are awesome"he said and she giggled as mike came in"jayden you're needed by the king and queen"mike said"ok then wait here mia ill come back in a minute"jayden said and left"so you're mike"mia said as he

sat next to her and they started to talk until jayden opened the door and walked in"dinner's ready"he said he had a bag with him and handed it to mia"what is it"she said"some clothes as you must be annoyed with walking around with armor on all the time"jayden said"ok thank you is there anywhere i can change"she said"yeah change in there me and mike will leave"he said and

they left the room and mia started to change and the door opened and there stood mia in a dark crimson silk top with brown trousers"wow"mike said jayden was speechless as she giggled as they walked down the hall's until they got to the great hall where her mike and jayden sat down on the long table jayden sitting across from mia so he could stare at her they were eating and

talking"mia you said that nighlock took out everyone in your family"the queen said"well not everyone but.."she said as the door's opened"MIA"she got up for a boy a bit younger to run to her gard's in tail they stopped at the door as he grabbed her around the waist squeezing her as she was lifted of the floor he swung her around"put me down now or i will hurt you"she said through

breath's as he let her go and she took in air"wow you changed"he said"shut up"she said and hit him"this is my slightly younger brother terry and he like's hugging people"mia said glaring at him"nice to meet you terry"the king and queen said"i thought you were performing somewhere" mia said"yeah until someone stole my cart which had everything in it which i was wondering if i

could use your horse"he said"yes"jayden thought"she wont leave on foot"he thought again"sure why not ask the guard and he will let you take it"mia said and terry left"you brother perform's what kind"mike said"he sing's as do i and we can both play the guitar but i focus more on fighting as i sing and play in my spare time"mia said smiling making jayden's heart melt as there plate's

were taken away"mike could you take mia to her room please"the king said and mike nodded and the 2 left as the remaining 3 got up and the king brung out a small red box"here"he said and threw it at jayden he caught it and opened it"for when you're ready to ask her"he said"thanx dad" jayden said and left the room jayden and mia were getting close for that week he was taking her

to see the sight's and he was getting ready to ask her until his birthday came around he was in his room getting dressed when mike came in as he was finished"dude i have a surprise for you" mike said"what"jayden said"close your eye's and ill take you there"mike said as jayden closed his eye's and mike took him down to the town square and up a few step's everyone was quiet

"now sit"mike said"open your eye's"he said and backed away jayden was sitting on a chair on a stage the whole town watching"what all this mike"he said"look"mike said mia appeared behind him"hey"she said he smiled at her"i didn't know what to buy you as i can get all the money i want but i decided to write and sing you a song"she said as he smiled his hand went to his pocket

feeling the little red box inside"this is called beautiful soul"she said as she started playing

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

[Chorus:]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

[Chorus:]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

[Chorus:]

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo

Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah

she sung beautifully people were clapping"happy birthday"she said as he got up smiling he brung the box out of his pocket hiding it in his hand"i have a surprise for you"he said"what is it"she said "on the day i met you i was complaining that i would have to find a girl to marry before my birthday or i would be force to marry someone i didn't know then i wandered in the forest and

found you on your horse and now no one can force me to marry anyone"he said"why not"she said"because mia Watanabe"he said getting onto one knee"will you marry me"he said as he got the box out and opened it showing her the ring inside she was lost for words she said nothing as he got back"well is that a silent yes"he said as she looked up as him and stepped forward as she

kissed him they broke apart his parent's were watching"so that's a yes"he said"yes"she said and hugged him"wait why would you need to force marry you told me you were the king's assistant" mia said frowning and confused"you assumed that I'm actually the prince"he said as he grinned "and you never told me"she said and hit him"mia"a girl her age said running to her"Emily"she said

as they hugged"mike come here"mia said and he did"mike meet Emily Emily meet mike go have fun"she said and they walked of hand in hand jayden turned back to mia grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up and swinging her around then bringing her back down for a kiss


End file.
